Corazón Uchiha
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Trabajando juntos por el futuro que deseamos. Slash ¡Cuidado! Spoiler muy grandes del manga 662.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**Corazón Uchiha**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Los ojos se cerraban a pesar de que ambos –en diferentes lugares– luchaban por seguir respirando por seguir viviendo, por seguir luchando por sus sueños.

Los llamados aterrados de Sakura y los intentos de esta por darle vida al corazón del rubio, no estaban dando resultado. Tsunade y Shizune cerca de la chica de cabello rosa, ambas sintiendo las ganas de ayudar corroyendo sus cuerpos. Cerca, corriendo hasta él para ofrecer su _chakra_ o lo que se necesitara, estaba Hinata.

En el mismo campo de batalla y del lado que se crearía no había sentimientos, una chica de cabello fuego lloraba por la inminente perdida de su amor platónico, más ella no podía acercarse a él, pues eso significaría la muerte inútil a manos de Madara… este sin saberlo estaba matando la última esperanza de que su clan pudiese cambiara la historia de Konoha teniendo a un _Hokage_ Uchiha.

…

La figura erguida a unos pasos frente a él le dio algo de alivio y caminó hasta esta.

–¡Que susto me lleve _ttebayo_!

–¿_Dobe_?

–Sí, mira que cuando desperté y no vi nada, me dije… ya estoy muerto, pero te vi.

–Oh…

Sasuke miró a su amigo y sonrió de lado, ese rubio no cambaría estuviese en las circunstancias en las que estuviese.

–Además si lo estuviera, mis padres y Jiraiya estarían aquí ¿no?

–…

–¿Verdad?

–Mira _dobe_… –Sasuke se giró tomando a su amigo por lo hombros– No estás muerto, pero sí muy cerca de estarlo, esto es…. Como la sala de espera.

El rubio tardó un poco en entender y aceptar la situación…

–¡¿Qué?!

–No sé qué te pasó y es que estaba con Hashirama…

–Madara me extrajo a Kurama…

Sasuke no respondió, pues eso era la peor opción que esperaba.

–¿Y a ti?

–Me clavó una espada…

–¡Pero aún respiras hay esperanzas de que no mueras!

–Estamos en mitad de una guerra, la última batalla, dudo que alguien pueda ayudarme… o quiera ayudarme…

–No digas eso, ya no somos enemigos, ahora todos peleamos por lo mismo, por frenar la destrucción de este mundo…

–Siempre serás tan inocente _dobe_.

–Y tú un arrogante y yo no te lo critico.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

–¿Estamos solos entonces? –preguntó el rubio.

–Pues sí, aunque es raro hay muchos que están en la misma situación que nosotros.

–Tal vez somos especiales –sonrió _zorrunamente_ el de ojos azules.

–_Baka_.

Naruto se dejó caer y cruzó las piernas recargándose sobre sus manos mirando a la nada.

–Siéntate _teme,_ no podemos hacer mucho aquí.

–Naruto eso es lo que deberíamos de hacer, hacer algo para salir…

Sasuke miró alrededor buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que les indicara como salir de ese lugar, no debía permitir que eso se prolongase.

El rubio observó a su acompañante y suspiró.

–Sé que no podemos darnos por vencidos que todos cuentan con nosotros para ganar esta guerra, pero con un paso al más allá no somos de utilidad –Sasuke fue jalado por Naruto– Además pase lo que pase debo decirte algo.

–¿Si? No querrás explicaciones de mi huida y cosas como esa…

–No, eso ya pasó.

–¿Entonces?

–¿No lo imaginas?

–No.

–Siempre me pregunté por qué si deseabas revivir tu clan, nunca te fijaste en las chicas.

-¿Quien dice que no? Que tú no hayas sabido de las que _conocí_ en estos años…

–¡No lo puedo creer!

–Como si tú no _dobe_, siendo alumno de Jiraiya…

–Bueno… Yo creo que por eso lo note antes y es que te busque con tanto esfuerzo y esa promesa de morir juntos…

–No quiero que la cumplas.

–Eso ya lo decidieron por ambos.

–No Naruto, eso aún no está decidido.

–Como digas _teme_, pero no cambies la conversación….

–Le das muchos rodeos a decirme que me buscaste porque Sakura te lo pidió…

–¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

–No lo sabía, pero ya me lo confirmaste.

–¡_Teme_!

Sasuke se permitió sonreír y Naruto lo imitó y cuando las risas se calmaron el rubio prosiguió.

–Esa es la parte de la de historia oficial, ahora la no oficial y con la experiencia que Jiraiya me dio, pues me di cuenta que –El rubio se armó de valor– ¡Qué más da ya estamos aquí! ¡Me gustas y mucho Uchiha arrogante!

Sasuke miró al rubio que tenía los mofletes rojos de vergüenza y se acercó. Naruto esperó el golpe, pero no el beso apasionando que recibió. Al separarse Naruto sonrió.

–Ese es un _a mí también_.

–Puede…

Sasuke suspiró y abrazó al de ojos azules, aún podía sentir el calor irradiando de este y eso le confortó. Naruto buscó como desatar ese extraño nudo de la cuerda que Sasuke llevaba en la cintura, más las manos del Uchiha se lo impidieron….

–Hey…

–¿Es muy rápido?

Preguntó Naruto y el Uchiha sonrió por la pregunta, pues estando en ese limbo no tenían mucho tiempo de cortejo, más el rubio parecía olvidar, afortunadamente él no.

–No es eso, yo lo hare.

Sasuke se desnudó y el rubio lo admiró, pero al ver la mirada negra posándose en él lo hizo removerse y comenzó a quitarse la ropa también. Los cuerpos marcados por el ejercicio muy parecido en complexión, pero diametralmente diferentes en color de piel, un pálido y un dorado que contrastaban al estar unidos en esa entrega de almas más que de cuerpos físicos, llenándose del otro saboreando su presencia y su calor. La compenetración con un equilibrio perfecto. Terminando esa entrega y sintiendo el inició de algo eterno.

Sasuke acarició los rubios cabellos y Naruto se dejó tocar sintiendo que por primera vez era visto con amor, no con miedo, admiración o agradecimiento. El Uchiha bajó hasta el rostro y delineó las marcas del rubio.

–Eres la esperanza de tus amigos y de tu aldea…

–Lo somos los dos.

–No, mi equipo puede actuar sin mí…

–No digas tonterías….

–No lo hago… Naruto tú debes regresar…

–Sí, lo haremos juntos.

–No. Esta vez no puedes seguirme.

–¿Qué?

El moreno besó los labios del Naruto y con eso su figura fue desapareciendo, mientras susurraba… _Te amo_.

–¡No Sasuke!

Cuando ya Sasuke _no estuvo,_ Naruto despertó. Se limpió las lágrimas y se incorporó medio mareado. Gaara lo vio asombrado y felicitó a Sakura.

–Lo hiciste Sakura!

La chica tomó los signos vitales, y los presentes esperaron preocupados el dictamen.

–Aún está un poco débil, pero…

–Estoy vivo, eso es lo que importa… –concluyó con voz ronca, Naruto.

–Naruto, amigo –abrazó el _kazekage_ al rubio– Que bien que sigas aquí, agradezcamos a las habilidades de tu amiga…

–Una vida por una vida, no Gaara, como la abuela Chiyo –murmuró Naruto.

–Sí, pero nadie tuvo…

–… Sasuke en el campo de batalla, más él no regresó. La poca vida que le quedaba por la mía.

Las reacciones de las presentes Naruto no las vio, pues ya estaba de regreso para enfrentar a Madara y sacar a los _Bijū_ de su cárcel.

000

Itachi pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del que fue su hermanito en vida.

–Te decepciona que no haya podio alcanzar lo que deseaste –pregunto Sasuke.

–No, lo que yo deseaba nunca pude hacerlo realidad hasta hace unos momentos.

–¿Y eso fue?

–Que fueras feliz.

–¿No te parece infantil?

–¿Por qué debiera? Dar el todo por la persona que amas, solo nos hace humanos.

–Él será un _Hokage_ justo.

Murmuró Sasuke emprendiendo el camino con su _aniki_.

000

La capa blanca adornada con llamas, ondeaba al viento, mientras el dueño de esta vigilaba la tranquilidad y el sueño de su aldea. Konoha vivía años de paz y prosperidad, bajo el firme, pero justo mandato de Naruto el _Séptimo_ _Hokage_, sin saber que esa amabilidad con su gente y la despiadada frialdad para tratar a los enemigos de su aldea, eran el resultado de la mezcla perfecta de dos corazones latiendo al unísono… uno de ellos Uchiha.

**Fin**

Debería de estar reposando según órdenes del doctor, pero caray que no me pude resistí y subí esto… Cada vez que leo me da ganar de cortarme las venas con un bombón. Ya saben que mi preferencia es Sasukito –lo reconozco– y temo por su seguridad.

*Si contamos Danzō, Naruto sería el séptimo y la verdad no sé cómo se escribe, si alguien sabe...


End file.
